wednesday13fandomcom-20200214-history
Love at First Fright
Love at First Fright is the fourth song off the Murderdolls album Beyond the Valley of the Murderdolls. The song is sung to Regan/Captain Howdy characters from the movie the Exorcist. Lyrics When I saw you piss on the rug, my heart fluttered And I knew it was love, true love All the things you said and did to your mom I knew you were the only one, the only one for me Go and call the priest so he can exorcize me Be my ghoul tonight Regan it was love at first fright, first fright Love at first fright, first fright Regan it was love at first fright, first fright Love at first fright, first fright I'd love it if you'd spin your head for me Or vomit a beautiful pea soup green, So beautifully Across your stomach it said HELP ME I gotta know will you marry me Captain Howdy Go and call the priest so he can exorcize me Be my ghoul tonight Regan it was love at first fright, first fright Love at first fright, first fright Regan it was love at first fright, first fright Love at first fright, first fright SOLO Go and call the priest so he can exorcize me Be my ghoul tonight Regan it was love at first fright, first fright Love at first fright, first fright Regan it was love at first fright, first fright Love at first fright, first fright When I saw you piss on the rug, My heart fluttered And I knew it was love, true love And on your stomach it says HELP ME I gotta know will you marry me, Captain Howdy Captain Howdy In the novel and film "The Exorcist" the name "Captain Howdy" is what young Regan MacNeil uses to describe the demonic presence during the early stages of her possession. It is first thought by both her mother and the various doctors who treat her to be an imaginary friend. While showing her mother how to use a Ouija board she explains that she (Regan) makes the questions and he (Captain Howdy) does the answers. Later, under hypnosis, a psychiatrist asks Regan if the person inside of her is "Captain Howdy", to which she responds that she doesn't know. When he later directs his questions directly at the "person inside of Regan", the demon abruptly possesses her and attacks the doctor. In the novel it is suggested that there may be a psychological factor in her use of that particular name, since her recently divorced father's name is Howard. This is important as the priest, Father Karras investigates the case to determine its authenticity. We also learn that the demon inhabiting Regan has a name, Pazuzu and an actual cultural history. In Assyrian and Babylonian mythology the god Pazuzu was known as the king of the demons of the wind, and son of the god Hanbi. Pazuzu is often depicted as a combination of animal and human parts. He has the body of a man, the head of a lion or dog, eagle-like taloned feet, two pairs of wings, a scorpion's tail, and a serpentine penis. He is often depicted with his right hand pointing upwards and his left hand downwards. It's also suggested through the various drawings that Regan makes that Pazuzu has appeared to her in dreams. As the story unfolds we find out that Pazuzu was known to Father Merrin many years earlier, from his exorcism of a boy in Africa. And now in present day Merrin is called again to confront this demon in young Regan Macneil. Pazuzu is explored in more detail in the film's sequels, Exorcist II: The Heretic, Exorcist III: Legion and the alternate prequels, Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist and Exorcist: The Beginning. There are several scenes in which the viewer can see the face of a demon flashing quickly on the screen in The Exorcist. The easiest to spot, even with the naked eye, comes during Father Karras's dream sequence, right after the shot of a figure walking up a subway staircase. The demon mask used in the movie Onibaba (1964) inspired William Friedkin to use a similar design for the makeup in the shots. In each of the shots the demon Pazuzu is played by Linda Blair's stunt double, Eileen Deitz. Deitz, who underwent makeup tests for the "possessed Regan", wore one of the alternate make-ups in her scenes as the demon. "Captain Howdy" has evolved into an affectionate name that some fans of the films use to refer to the demon character in "The Exorcist" and the sequels.